i_chufandomcom-20200223-history
Seiya Aido/Homepage Lines
Regular Lines |Scout = I appeared~! Hehee! Fenix on stage! |Idolizing = I'm so excited! |Reg1 = I am the boy who will become the best idol in Japan! Aido Seiya! |Reg2 = My fiery voice will resound all over the world! |Reg3 = Producer~ Show me some delicious Japanese food shops! |Reg4 = Aa~, aa~.... I have to take care of my throat. |Reg5 = In Japan, they use the phrase "Sumeba Miyako""Once you live in a certain place and settle there, it becomes the best place to be." right? It's a great phrase, isn't it? |Reg6 = I'm really happy I'm in the same group as those guys!Referring to his unit. |Reg7 = Have you seen Kanata's Rabirabi? That guy, where did he put it? |Reg8 = Akira acts like a grown-up and I admire him for that. He's a really cool guy! |Reg9 = I've been pranked by those twins again! DAMN IT! |Reg10 = I'm really good at swimming! Especially crawlA crawl is a kind of swimming stroke, further explained in this comment., I'm really fast at it! |Reg11 = Rintaro is so bright and cheerful! I have fun talking to him! |Event1 = An event~! Producer, I want to take part too! |Event2 = Good job with the event! I'm happy I got to sing a lot! |Morning = Good morning! Do your best for today! I'm supporting you from the side! |Afternoon = Lunch time! Let's go eat hamburgers! |Evening = Good work today! I'll hug the hardworking Producer! |Night = Tomorrow will definitely be a good day! I guarantee it. Good night! |Download = Wait for a lil bit, 'kay~? |Story = What story will you read, I wonder... |Main1 = Choose a chapter! Hurry up and choose it! |Main2 = I can't wait anymore! Producer, hurry up and read it! |Love1 = Love story, huh....Hehee! Kinda makes me embarrassed, eh! |Love2 = ....Shall we read it together? |Shop = Producer! Let's go shopping! |Purchase = What did you buy? Show it to me too~! |Friend = It's information about your friends. Who are they? |Other = If you're in trouble, it's okay to come here! |Start1 = Let's go! |Skill1A = Yes yes! |Skill1B = Let's sing! |Skill1C = I won't lose! |Clear1 = You did well! |Affection1 = Is this...what you call bonding? |Start2 = Watch me! |Skill2A = Fight! |Skill2B = Power injection! |Skill2C = I'm filled with power! |Start3 = Let's raise the tension! |Clear2 = That was the best! |Affection2 = Hehehe~ Let's get along well! |Skill3A = Awaken! The fire phoenix within me! |Skill3B = I can do it if I'm with you! |Skill3C = I'll hug you! |Clear3 = Let's do another live together next time. |Affection3 = Hee! It's embarrassing. |Skill4A = It's the best! |Skill4B = I want to sing even more! |Skill4C = Can you hear my voice!? |Skill5A = The samurai hero is born! |Skill5B = The trinity! Triple phoenix! |Skill5C = Accept my best hug! |Skill6A = Are you ready to get fired up? |Skill6B = Let's sing together! |Skill6C = Make sure to follow me! |Skill7A = Don't forget that I'm together with you! |Skill7B = I was waiting for this moment! |Skill7C = Let's raise our voices more! |ClipStartMenu = |ClipDownload = |ClipScout = |ClipIdol = |ClipReg1 = |ClipReg2 = |ClipReg3 = |ClipReg4 = |ClipReg5 = |ClipReg6 = |ClipReg7 = |ClipReg8 = |ClipReg9 = |ClipReg10 = |ClipReg11 = |ClipEvent1 = |ClipEvent2 = |ClipMorning = |ClipAfternoon = |ClipEvening = |ClipNight = |ClipStory = |ClipMain2 = |ClipLove1 = |ClipLove2 = |ClipShop = |ClipFriend = |ClipStart1 = |ClipSkill1A = |ClipSkill1B = |ClipSkill1C = |ClipClear1 = |ClipAff1 = |ClipStart2 = |ClipSkill2A = |ClipSkill2B = |ClipSkill2C = |ClipClear2 = |ClipAff2 = |ClipStart3 = |ClipSkill3A = |ClipSkill3B = |ClipSkill3C = |ClipClear3 = |ClipAff3 = |ClipSkill4A = |ClipSkill4B = |ClipSkill4C = |ClipSkill5A = |ClipSkill5B = |ClipSkill5C = |ClipSkill6A = |ClipSkill6B = |ClipSkill6C = |ClipSkill7A = |ClipSkill7B = |ClipSkill7C = }} Monthly Lines In addition to normal lines (seen above) I-chus each have 2 lines additional that change per month. They may have extras depending on if its a special day, such as April Fools Day, or Valentines day. I-chus also have lines they say during birthdays, which can be seen HERE Monthly lines change after big updates such as the Alchemist (9/27/16 update) and MG9 (3/2/18) updates. Seiya Aido/Homepage Lines 3|Current Avaliable Lines Seiya Aido/Homepage Lines 2|Before 3/2/18 Update Seiya Aido/Homepage Lines 1|Before 9/27/16 Update Category:Seiya Aido Category:Lines